The invention relates to a tailgate, in particular for a vehicle, with a platform which is connected to a lifting/lowering mechanism via at least one supporting arm, the platform forming an axis of rotation with the supporting arm, and the supporting arm forming a pivot axis with the lifting/lowering mechanism.
Diverse forms and embodiments of tailgates are known and are on the market. They are driven exclusively hydraulically, with the hydraulics of the tailgate generally being connected to the hydraulics of the vehicle. A multiplicity of hoses are provided for this purpose, the hoses having the disadvantage that they and the corresponding hydraulic cylinder are fitted in an exposed position on the rear side of the vehicle. Particularly during reversing, the hydraulic hoses and the sensitive piston rods are frequently subject to mechanical damage, which leads not only to malfunctions but also to leakages, and therefore hydraulic oil escapes and environmental damage arises. This is intensified particularly in winter due to minus temperatures and road salt loading.
Added to this is the fact that, should the hydraulics be damaged, the tailgate can no longer be closed and, for example, the content of a freight compartment which is closed by the tailgate is exposed to environmental effects. If the freight compartment is a refrigerated container, then refrigeration can no longer take place.
A further disadvantage of conventional tailgates is the parallelogram with which the movements are coordinated with one another. At steep attachment angles, the parallelogram spacing is reduced, as a result of which the forces which act on the joints increase. Only pivoting ranges and lifting ranges of approx. 90° can therefore be implemented.
Furthermore, a disadvantage of conventional tailgates resides in the fact that, in the event of a failure, for example of the hydraulics or the like, it is not possible to produce proof as to whether this failure was caused due to operation, that is to say due to frequent use, or due to the manufacturing. That is to say that, for example, claims for compensation can be difficult to get accepted because, for example, it cannot be proved how many loading cycles such a tailgate has already passed through. It is therefore not possible to establish whether the failure was caused due to a fault of the tailgate itself or else due to the handling.
Furthermore, as a rule a special workshop has to be approached in order to eliminate the failure in the system, since the user himself is unable to establish in situ where the damage is and is also unable to eliminate it.